Harry Potter the Werewolf?
by ShdwSephiroth
Summary: PostHBP. Harry realises that destorying horcruxes may not be enough, and gets a couple of ideas on how else to deal with Voldemort's immortality, with the help from his friends and one vivacious little redheaded girl. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

**Harry Potter……..the Werewolf!**

Chapter 1: Ideas

Harry Potter looked gloomily out of his window at Number 4 Privet Drive, then looked down at his watch. Just 10 more minutes and he'd be 17.

He thought over his latest plan. He knew Voldemort would be mortal once all of the Horcruxes were destroyed, but was it really that simple? Destroy a few priceless relics and the Darkest Lord ever would be done by a simple killing curse? Surely there was more to it than that. After all, he was sure that the splitting of his soul, no matter how many times, would not have changed Voldemort's face so drastically that it would look like he was ½ human and ½ snake, there had to be more he had done in his search for immortality.

Harry was sure the answers could possibly be found either at the Hogwarts library, or maybe in a missed area in the Chamber of Secrets. After all, he had last visited the Chamber when he was 12, and he was more preoccupied with a 60-foot snake and a memory than to look round for hidden places. There was another reason, he had to save Ginny from dying.

Ginny. He remembered breaking up with her, how staying with him would be dangerous for her, especially if Voldemort found out. That could not happen at any cost. However, even if Voldemort had closed his mind to Harry, that didn't mean that their connection was entirely cut off.

Harry had a sudden inspiration. Perhaps, if Voldemort could use the connection, so could Harry! If he was able to see into Snake-face's mind, he might discover what else he had up his sleeve should the Horcruxes not be enough to save him. After all, those changes he went through might have stopped him from the disease of old age, although they definitely didn't improve his looks. But how to go about it?

Harry suddenly realised. Maybe if he thought hard about his scar and the Dark Lord at the same time, maybe he could force the connection open again. Although it would hurt, and probably exhaust him, he had to try it. He closed his eyes, started clearing his mind of all else, and…..

CRACK! CRACK! The sound of 2 apparations echoed in Harry's ears. For about 2 seconds Harry was able to see the faces of his friends Ron and Hermione smiling back at him, before they were interrupted by a bellow of rage from his uncle's bedroom.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" Harry sighed as his uncle roared out his question, before thundering his way to Harry's room. He slammed the door open only to find the business ends of 3 wands pointed at him. He stopped still, then as he opened his mouth to yell, Harry interrupted him. "My friends arrived here, as you can see, and now that all of us are of age,we can all use magic, so leave now, unless you want to have several abnormalities of your own!" His uncle's face purpled even more, before he slammed the door shut and left, muttering darkly about ungrateful nephews and accursed magic.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Harry turned to his 2 friends and immediately turned his wand on them. "Ok Ron, what spell did you show me on the train in our first year?" Ron grinned, before replying "Sunshine, daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" Harry smiled, then turned his wand on Hermione, asking her "What did you make in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in our 2nd year?" Hermione smiled, then said "Polyjuice potion, only I used a cat hair, and had to go to the infirmary so I could be changed back, meaning I had to miss out on a lot of schoolwork." Harry smiled, then said excitedly "Hey guys, how's life?" He was answered by a tight hug from Hermione, and a large grin from Ron.

"Hey mate, I'd say it's a bit easier than yours, considering what just happened!" Ron replied. Harry gave a small chuckle. "They haven't been that bad. I think the warning the Order gave is still fresh in their minds." Hermione released him and stood back. "Harry, I've been working on ideas for the locations of the Horcruxes ever since I got back….." here Ron gave a snort and rolled his eyes, before grunting as Hermione dug him in the ribs with an elbow, "and I think I know where 3 of them might be."

"Good, because I have a couple of inspirations I've recently had, to discuss with you as well, but let's do it at Grimmauld place, shall we?" The other 2 nodded, grabbed his trunk, and with one loud cracking sound they all disapparated.

Once they arrived outside, Hermione pulled out the parchment and they glanced at it, then walked up to the door and knocked on it, only to hear, "Ok laddies and lass, if you want to stay the way you are, you'll answer our questions correctly," from behind them. They turned to see Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin (Harry blinked, an idea forming) Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks pointing their wands at them. "Ok, then ask us, and we'll ask you," Ron replied.

"What form does your patronus take Harry?" "A stag," "Ron what form did the boggart take when it saw you?" "A huge spider" "Hermione, what was the boggart for you in the exam?" "Professor McGonagall, saying I'd failed everything" here Ron sniggered, to be stopped with another grunt as Hermione elbowed him again, before Harry asked the 3 aurors: "Moody, what did you say about my wand when you came to get me?" "Don't put it there boy, better wizards then you have lost buttocks you know!" "What was my father's nickname for you Professor Lupin?" " Moony, and call me either Moony or Remus Harry" "Tonks, what was Hermione and Ginny's favourite impression on you?" In response, Tonks changed her nose to a pig snout. "Kingsley, what did you do in Dumbledore's office last year?" "Modified Marietta's memory so she couldn't give away your army."

Then all wands were lowered (the trio had their wands out as well) and they all waked inside. Once they were inside, they had about 5 seconds to look around before they were engulfed by a hug that almost suffocated them by Mrs Weasley, who instantly began fussing over Harry's form, moving him into the kitchen to get some leftover stew and a glass of butterbeer inside him. He was ½ through the meal when he felt a different pair of eyes upon him. Looking up, he realised 2 things; that the newcomer was the only person besides him in the room, and that that person was Ginny Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3: End of Nobility

Chapter 3: End of Nobility

Harry immediately had his wand out, and asked her, "Ginny, what did Romilda Vane ask you about me last year after the last quidditch match?" "She asked me if you had a hippogriff tattooed on your chest, and I said it was a horntail." He lowered his wand, only to find hers pointing at him. What did you say to me in reply?" "I asked what you told her Ron has, and you replied a Pygmy Puff."

She lowered her wand as well and was about to hug him, but he held his hand out. "Ginny we can't be together any more, if Voldemort found out……"

"Forget Snake-face Harry, I'm already on his list as a muggle-lover, we weren't exactly quiet about being against him before he was defeated last time. Besides, your nobility will end up getting you killed if you don't let your friends stay with you. Would you rather break their heart and get yourself killed, or accept our help and find the way of defeating the 1/2snake 1/2man and his followers"

He looked back at her with a stricken look on his face. She looked back, then said, "Well, say something." He opened, his mouth slightly, closed it, then drew a deep breath and said "Ginny, if we are attacked, promise me one thing."

She looked at him, then replied "Depends on what it is, but don't ask me to leave you."

He looked down and sighed, as if that was what he was going to ask, but then looked back up at her and said "Promise me that you fight back with everything you possess, because the adventure that you, me, Ron, and Hermione are going on has no room for people that don't give it their all!"

Ginny grinned widely before flying into his arms and hugging him tightly, which was reciprocated in full force. It was only when the sound of several pairs of hands clapping loudly penetrated past the sound of the happily roaring monster in Harry's chest that they broke apart, to see the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Mr and Mrs Weasley standing around the doorway. The twins, Ron, and Hermione were clapping, Mr Weasley had a pleased expression on his face, but Mrs Weasley was almost swooning with joy at seeing the couple she had hoped to see for the longest time finally happen (she hadn't heard of them going out last year).

After Mrs Weasley told the teens to leave so she could get dinner ready, they all left to the living room, where the twins grabbed Harry's hands, shaking them madly. "Well Gred, I think that since everything points to Harrykins getting over his thick-headedness, we don't need to punish him for that moment of nobility last year, do we?" "Too true Forge, besides, he was the one that got our flourishing business started, so we do kind of owe him big for that." "Shut up you two prats or I'll introduce you to a couple of new hexes I've learned since I got my special licence from Moody after I left the train "Harry replied sounding threatening, but the grin on his face completely ruined the effects of that. The twins laughed and disapparated, presumably back to their shop. Harry then turned to the other 3and said, "Let's get up to the bedroom, as we need to talk about a few things."


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking things through

Chapter 4: Thinking things through

Disclaimer: See 1st chapter

As they walked to the bedroom Harry reflected on what had just happened back in the kitchen. He knew that he had given in too quickly with Ginny, but he had witnessed before just how stubborn she could be, and he knew that by the blazing look in her eyes, she was determined to go even as far as splinching herself to join him on the hunt for the horcruxes. Privately he was gad, for it meant that perhaps he could, with her help, finally get over the deaths of both Sirius and Dumbledore.

Also, if they worked together, they might have a chance of actually winning. There was, after all, Hermione's extensive knowledge, Ron's strategic thinking from all the chess games, Harry's own power from both him and what Voldemort had given him, and he had noticed that a strange power was dormant inside Ginny, although at times she seemed to be bursting at the seams with it. He wondered idly if Tom's possession of Ginny had left some power in her like the curse had done to him.

Eventually they reached the bedroom, and Harry allowed the others to walk in before following. He sat down on the bed and said, "Well, before we arrived here, I had been thinking about Voldemort, and I got the idea that even though he split his soul several times, surely that alone wouldn't have changed him so drastically? Surely he had done more rituals or spells to appear so horribly transformed?"

Hermione immediately spoke up, "I agree Harry. I had a look in the Forbidden section last year and the books in the Room of Requirement, and I found out about the potion that Voldemort used to come back in the graveyard. He wouldn't have changed any from the moment he cast the curse at you, so he looked like that before he tried to kill you."

"Well, that's just great," Ron's voice added. "As if it wasn't enough that we had to find the pieces of his soul, but now we have to worry about anything else that he has done to himself, not to mention that we don't have any sort of way of finding out."

"That's where you're wrong Ron," Harry replied. He pointed to his scar, "I think that this is more than just a way of knowing how Voldemort feels, or what _he_ wants to tell me. "Harry what are you saying?" Ron asked. "Harry, you surely don't mean..?" Hermione added. "Yes Hermione, I decided to wait until we were all together, so that you could help me or get help before I tried this, but now it's time to see. If Voldemort can get into my mind by using this, then I can possibly force my way into his as well!"

A/N I know these are short chapters, but bear with me. This is my first fic after all, so review, and btw, bonus points if you can figure out what Harry plans to do to defeat Voldemort!


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

Chapter 5: Learning

"Ok, guys, I'm going to try now, if anything goes wrong, call your mother," Harry said as he closed his eyes. He saw the others nodding, then for a moment all he saw was darkness, then he heard a rushing sound, and suddenly he was looking down at a prostate group of figures in black robes. Two of the figures, however, were standing in front of him. The one on the left had a white mask on, but Harry recognized the other. It was Draco Malfoy.

Rage surged through Harry as he stared at the pale face, which seemed even whiter than usual, but when he spoke it wasn't his words or voice. "So, Draco, unlike your father you were unable to perform your task, and Severus had to do it for you." Then a long-fingered, pale hand reached out toward the masked figure on the left, and the mask flew off to reveal the face of his hated ex-professor. "and you, Severus, disobeyed my orders and killed Dumbledore yourself instead of allowing Draco to complete his task. I assume the both of you have sufficient reasons that will allow you to escape punishment?"

"My Lord," Malfoy started. "Dumbledore was influencing me somehow. As he spoke, I felt the will to curse him draining aw-"

"Crucio" spat Harry, feeling a small smile curve his lips as he watched Malfoy collapse, writhing on the ground. He lifted his wand 10 seconds later, and turned to Snape. "And you, Severus?"

"I saw that Draco was unable to perform the curse successfully master. He wouldn't have had enough power or intent in him. I think Dumbledore had been afflicting him in some way or another before I entered."

"Very well Severus, for now you have escaped punishment. I know as well as you do that the old fool had abilities which were capable of influencing minds. Take young Draco with you and head back to the manor."

"Amycus, come forward!" There was no mistaking the sudden coldness in Harry's voice as one of the prostate figures stood up, walked forward, and kneeled before him. "Severus tells me you cursed Mr Potter twice, when you had full knowledge of the fact that he was to be unharmed."

"My Lord, I sincerely apologize!" the figure replied in a wheezy voice, as Harry remembered when he had been hit from behind and the cruciatus curse. "I couldn't see who it was that was chasing Draco, or who was duelling Severus." "Crucio," Harry spat again, watching as the Death Eater collapsed, screaming in pain. Eventually, Harry raised his wand, then commanded the Death Eaters to leave.

Now that he was alone, Harry immediately worked on looking inside Voldemort's mind, rather than through his eyes. Almost immediately, he saw images of the life in the orphanage, commanding the basilisk in Hogwarts, poring over restricted books in the forbidden section, and talking with Slughorn about horcruxes. Then, suddenly, he was in Gringotts, opening a vault that had statues of snakes on either side. Ignoring the galleons, he walked over and picked up several large books. Harry immediately stopped searching, and waited until he saw the younger Voldemort open the first book. He jumped slightly when he saw the title: **How to become a vamperic wizard**


	6. Chapter 6: AK unusable?

Chapter 6: A/K unuseable?

Harry watched in complete fascination as the 16-year old Voldemort continued to read the book. Leaning closer, he actually realised that he could read the text on the book.

**A/N This next part is script from the book**

To become a vamperic wizard, you must first kill at least one blood relative of yours. Next, you must drink 1 cupful of the victim's blood: muggle, witch, wizard, or ½ or either (half-blood) mixed with the following ingredients:

½ cup of unicorn blood

1 powdered Horntail scale

5 drops of blood from a vampire bat

2 drops of rattlesnake venom

The unicorn blood will protect you from dieing, as the scale of a Horntail has powerful magic resistance in it, which can react violently with the magical core of the drinker; the horntail scale also adds protection from the sun due to the magical resistance within it; the vampire bat's blood causes the drinker's internal organs to only require blood (or a substitute covered in the next chapter) to survive; and the rattlesnake venom has a peculiar component that causes all the above ingredients to blend together. Next, the drinker must only drink the solution on the full moon, 1 hour after killing the relative. If the result is positive, the now vamperic witch/wizard can live forever as long as the witch/wizard isn't bitten by a werewolf. Also, the witch/wizard is resistant to most pain spells. However, to retain the full magical strength, the drinker must either drink the blood of other humans, or use a substitute for blood explained on the next page. However, real blood from a magical person is better, as the substitute isn't quite as effective for spell immunity…….

**A/N End of script**

Harry suddenly felt darkness block his vision, when he opened his eyes again; he saw the concerned faces of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking at him. "Harry, you're awake! Exclaimed Ginny, hugging him tightly. "So did you learn anything?" Ron asked, both he and Hermione looked interested.

"Yeah, as it turned out I did. Voldemort isn't just a wizard, he made himself more," Harry replied. He told them what the text had said, ending with: "he's a vamperic wizard, and now not even Avada Kedavra can kill him."

"But when the curse rebounded when he tried to kill you, a horcrux still had to be used to save him," Ron explained.

After Hermione finished scribbling the notes down, she looked up and said "I believe that Voldemort was using the substitute at that time, remember Harry said that the substitute isn't good for spell immunity?"

"Hopefully Voldemort hasn't figured that out as well, otherwise we'd need a werewolf to finish him off for good" Harry replied.

But before anything else was said, Harry saw blackness obscuring his vision, before he saw himself looking down at his servants. "Well well well, it would appear that I have been slightly foolish when I tried to kill Potter," Harry heard himself say. "I do believe that he has just found out that my using the substitute formula instead of a magical person's blood was the result of me falling to the Avada Kedavra. As long as he hasn't learned about the horcruxes, however, he will still believe me immortal."

**A/N** Well, what did you think of that chapter? Perhaps the title is explained better now, and btw, Remus may be a werewolf, but remember that Harry is the one who has to kill Voldemort. Also remember to review! I want to have about 15 more reviews before I release the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Start Small, Finish Big

Chapter 7 Start Small, Finish Big

For disclaimer look back to the last several chapters

"Harry, wake up. Are you there?"

Harry woke up to see Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looking slightly worried. "Mate, if you keep knocking yourself out like that, then we may have to wait a couple of days before you are fit to continue this," Ron added as Harry sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe you're right Ron; I have been a bit obsessed with collecting Tom's memories lately, I say we should knock off now and get some rest, besides, if I see him again in my dreams, he may end up pointing out some interesting weaknesses he has that will help us. By the way, when I was out before, he said that I know why he fell to the AK, but he thinks that we still don't know about his horcruxes."

"That's another thing you could look for tomorrow Harry!" Hermione pointed out excitedly. "You could see if the locations of his other horcruxes are in his memories as well!"

"You have a point Hermione," Harry replied, "but let's get some rest for now."

As soon as Harry's head touched the pillows he fell asleep. Almost immediately he was looking down at about twenty dark-robed figures kneeling in front of him. A large snake was curled at his feet and another figure in a dark robe was standing in front of him. "Report Wormtail! Why were you unable to get Potter?" He snapped. "My Lord, you are correct. Carrying a small vial of your blood got us across the Privet Drive wards as easily as if they weren't there. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Potter there, only his relatives, which Bella and Amycus had fun with before killing."

"Very well Wormtail, it was not unexpected. Potter has nothing but hate for his blood relatives, so he was unlikely to have stayed for any longer than necessary. Are there any clues as to where he went?"

"I'm sorry my lord, but there was no clue to…." He immediately fell to the floor in a heap, screaming with agony as Harry pointed a wand at him saying _Crucio_. After 30 seconds he lifted his wand and Wormtail lay there, twitching occasionally but no longer screaming.

"Very well Wormtail, no matter, we'll simply have to wait until Hogwarts opens again. Doubtless Potter and his friends will be on the train. Then we shall have some fun with the other students after capturing him. However, my loyal subjects, if Potter is not on the train, forget the other students and simply return back to me. If he is, then capture him and all students who are with him, then bring them back to me. Bella, Wormtail, Amycus, you will have the task of bringing him back. Fenrir, since you like students so much, you will have the pleasure of leading the charge on the other students, but only after Potter and his friends are captured. Understood?"

The large shaggy figure stepped out from the shadows and bowed, a predatory grin on his face, saying "My pleasure my lord."

"Alright, begone. Oh, and Wormtail?"

"Y-Y-Yes, my Lord?"

"_Crucio._ Do not fail me again, or you will wish I had killed you now."

Harry woke up with a start. He immediately brought his Occlumency shields forth until the pain from his scar faded. He suddenly had an idea and immediately focused on his scar, exploring every part of it within his mind. Eventually he found a sort of channel that led away from him and his friends. Recognizing it as the link between him and Voldemort, Harry began concentrating hard on the memories of his friends and, family, but not Ginny. When he had gotten them all together, he worked hard on placing them in a type of mind trunk, to be opened for later. He gave a feral smile. Voldemort would be the one to suffer from their next link, and he would suffer very badly indeed.

Review asap, as I just love to see the replies.


	8. Chapter 8: Not So Easy

Not So Easy

Having finished sorting his mind, Harry looked over to see that Ron was still asleep, then he looked out the window to see that daylight was shining through the curtains. He got dressed and headed downstairs, satisfaction and worry in his mind at the same time.

While it was a good idea to look through Voldemort's memories in order to find out his horcruxes and to feed him pain by thinking hard about his friends, he knew that if Voldemort simply scanned Hary's mind, he would easily find out that Harry knew about the horcruxes and what he was planning for the train. A sudden inspiration suddenly flashed into his mind. Another mind-trunk holding what he learned from Voldemort placed under what he labelled the "emotion mind-trunk" would be perfect! Should Voldemort attempt to rummage through Harry's mind, he would merely try to open the first trunk and get a blast of painful love and friendship emotions which would cause him to leave, not even worrying about what else there might be.

Downstairs everyone (minus Ron) was eating breakfast and talking about the new list requirements for Hogwarts. As he sat down, Ginny handed him his and he checked it to see what was so important about it. His eyes widened when he saw that with the usual 7th year requirements there was en extra statement "For Dark arts classes, you will need one copy of "Dark Magic, the best type there is, from Borgin & Burke's". Looking around, he signalled for Hermione and Ginny to come upstairs with him. Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't notice due to their talking about the lists.

Once upstairs, Hermione and Ginny folled Harry into his and Ron's room. He shook Ron awake very hard (after Ginny suggested using a water spell and Hermione was about to conjure spiders). He explained his idea of the mind and emotion trunks and about what the new classes.

"It's fairly obvious that the Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts isn't it? I think our journey will have to start as soon as we leave our parents' sight," Ginny said

"That is a problem, I think I have a solution, but it will require some changes once we are aboard the train Harry" replied Hermione, obviusly thinking hard. Then Ron snapped his fingers "I know, what if we get on the train, and as soon as it starts off, we go down to the luggage compartment, get our gear, and apparate elsewhere to start our journey?"

"Not a bad idea Ron, except for the tiny problem that the train has an anti-apparating shield upon it," Hermione said. "In that case, we can't get on the train, because we will be stuck going to Hogwarts, and the DeathEaters will comb the ranks of every person attending in an attempt to find us. We'll have to miss the train if we want to avoid the Death Eaters."

"Well, we could always intentionally miss the train on purpose, by sitting on our gear, and hiding under the invisibility cloak," Harry suggested

"That could work, as long as we put it on before we go through the fake wall," said Ron. "Otherwise, people could see us disappear from the platform."

And so, it was decided. Naturally there was some argument from Mrs Weasley about apparating to the station instead of driving, but once they explained that they would be under the invisibility cloak and that Ginny would side-along with Harry, she eventually capitulated. Of course, that didn't stop her from smothering them all with her usual goodbye hugs that almost rivalled Hagrid's (naturally they were all happy that this wasn't done on the platform).

Once they apparated there, however, Harry saw that Amycus and 3 hooded adults, one much larger than the other 2, were all watching the train entrances. Harry was reminded that Fenrir was going to be on the train, and was about to let his hero complex (A/N Lol) take over, until he remembered that Voldemort has told Fenrir not to attack until the other 3 had him and his friends. He had another flash of intuition as he remembered how to send messages to other people, and so, on top of their luggage, the 4 teenagers left to begin their hard journey, which would have interesting events occur.

A/N Sorry to leave you with a minor cliffhanger, but them's the breaks, lol. Special bonus points to whoever guesses where they apparated to from the platform. However, the points will only be awarded to someone who guesses how he sends the messages to the other people (hint, it's not the protean-charmed galleons.  
Keep up with the reviews, I just love them!! 


End file.
